A self-contained breathing apparatus, or SCBA, is a device worn by firefighters and rescue personnel to provide breathable air in an immediate danger to life and health situation. A SCBA typically has three main components: a high-pressure tank, a pressure regulator, and an inhalation connection (face mask), all affixed together and mounted onto a carrying frame. SCBA's are one of the most important items of personal protective equipment used by firefighters and rescue personnel. SCBA's allow firefighters to enter hazardous environments to perform essential interior operations including offensive fire attacks, victim search, rescue and removal, ventilation, and overhaul. They are also used at non-fire incidents involving hazardous materials and confined spaces where there is a threat of toxic fumes or an oxygen-deficient atmosphere.
SCBA systems used in firefighting place an emphasis on quality of materials required for heat and flame resistance above that of manufacturing cost. SCBA systems tend to be expensive because of the exotic materials used to provide heat and flame resistance and, to a lesser extent, to reduce the weight penalty on the firefighter. A major use of SCBA systems is for Search and Rescue (SAR) operations.
One of the most common causes of death of firefighters is the inability to find their way out of a burning building. Firefighters usually perform their work in smoke that is so thick that visibility is extremely limited. When entering a building, firefighters will typically choose a left-hand search pattern or right-hand search pattern, feeling their way along the walls. If a firefighter gets separated from his partner and becomes lost or disoriented, he/she may not be able to find a way out of the burning building.
Larger fires may have an appointed Rapid Intervention Team (RIT) or Rapid Intervention Crew (RIC). The RIT or RIC typically consists of two or three firefighters whose mission is to rescue downed firefighters, for example, firefighters who are injured or who are trapped or lost inside the fire. Time is of the essence for the RIT team. The team must locate the incapacitated or trapped firefighter before he runs out of air. Thus, a lightweight device or system that does not require electrical power, yet is fire resistant and provides a light to help locate the firefighter in a dark or smoky environment, is needed in the art.
Photoluminescent materials, also known as “glow-in-the-dark” materials, incorporate inorganic phosphors into a carrier or substrate. The substrate might be a solvent-based or water-based paint, a magnetic- or adhesive-backed tape, a plastic extrusion, an acrylic or polyurethane casting or injection molded item, or a vinyl film. These photoluminescent (PL) phosphors absorb light in the visible and ultraviolet wavelengths and release visible light in what is often termed an “afterglow”. One of the advantages to photoluminescent technology is there is no power source needed to properly function, as such it is self-sustaining. However, a shortcoming to photoluminescent technology is that, when used on the firefighter's facemask, the rearward glow through the lens reduces the firefighter's vision by creating reflections and shadows.
Safety lights mounted on various parts of an emergency personnel's body or equipment is known in the prior art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,458 provides fireman helmets with front and rear lights. The helmets include both a front light assembly and a rear light assembly; however, these devices require a power source attached thereto and do not provide individual recognition of the firefighter. U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,366 discloses a head covering having illuminated indicia formed thereon; however, this device requires an illuminated front panel which is edge-lit by a plurality of lamps or light emitting diodes powered from a battery source. It is not removably securable to any equipment, requires a power source, and is not fire-resistant. U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,678 discloses electroluminescent safety belts which provide for battery operation located within a portion of the belt. U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,128 describes a safety helmet which, when worn by a user, allows for locating and visual identification of the wearer in a hostile environment. Specifically, a safety helmet which provides for an electroluminescent strip member conformed and attached to a face shield or crown with actuating circuitry to provide blinking of the strip member when no motion is detected and emits different colors. The flexible electroluminescent strip member is fixedly secured to the safety helmet for emitting electromagnetic radiation within a visible bandwidth of the electromagnetic energy spectrum. A shortcoming of all of these devices is the requirement of batteries for operation. Batteries often fail at the most undesirable time. In addition, many batteries are an explosion hazard within the high heat environment of a firefighter. Still yet, batteries create an electrical field which may be undesirable around explosive materials. Even further, electroluminescent strips are not fire resistant and may cause damage to the lens of a facemask at temperatures above 200 degrees Fahrenheit, which is far too low of a temperature for most situations.
With the increased world-wide threat of terrorism, along with the already dangerous occupations in fire, military, law enforcement and industry, the need for more devices to help in visual communication and navigation through dangerous emergency situations with little or no visibility are of great importance to both preserving and saving lives. Personal recognition of an individual who has been injured or stranded in a fire would allow other emergency personnel to better assess the situation and provide the best treatment plan to the specific individual. Personal recognition would also be useful, not only if the emergency personnel was injured, but also for situational awareness. Because most emergency crews are required to wear helmets and facemasks, it is difficult to ascertain facial features of other emergency personnel. As such, there is a need for better methods and systems for improving the situational awareness of persons involved in an emergency situation during darkened, smoky, dusty or low-light conditions.